Squatiniformes
The angelsharks are a group of sharks in the genus Squatina in the family Squatinidae, which are unusual in having flattened bodies and broad pectoral fins that give them a strong resemblance to rays. This genus is the only one in its family and order Squatiniformes. They cosmopolitan in temperate and tropical seas. Most species inhabit shallow temperate or tropical seas, but a few species inhabits deeper water, down to 1,300 m (4,300 ft). Angel sharks are sometimes called monkfish, although this name is also applied to members of the genus Lophius, which may cause confusion. Appearance While the forward part of the angel shark's body is broad and flat, the rear part retains a muscular appearance more typical of other sharks. The eyes and spiracles are on top and the five gill slits are on its back. Both the pectorals and the pelvic fins are large and held horizontally. There are two dorsal fins, no anal fin and unusually for sharks, the lower lobe of the caudal fin is longer than the upper lobe. Most types grow to a length of 1.5 m (5 ft), with the Japanese angel shark being larger; known to reach 2 m (6 feet). Behavior Although this shark is a bottom-dweller and appears harmless, it can inflict painful lacerations if provoked, due to its powerful jaws and sharp teeth. It may bite if a diver approaches the head or grabs the tail. Angel sharks are ambush predators. They possess extensible jaws that can rapidly snap upwards to capture prey and have long, needle-like teeth. They bury themselves in sand or mud and lie in wait for prey, which includes fish, crustaceans and various types of mollusks. These sharks are ovoviviparous, producing litters of up to 13 pups. Species There are 21 known species of angelsharks. All belong to the genus Squatina. * Squatina aculeata (Sawback angelshark) * Squatina africana Regan (African angelshark) * Squatina albipunctata (Eastern angelshark) * Squatina argentina (Argentine angelshark) * Squatina armata (Chilean angelshark) * Squatina australis (Australian angelshark) * Squatina caillieti (Philippines angelshark) * Squatina californica (Pacific angelshark) * Squatina david (David's angelshark) * Squatina dumeril (Sand devil) * Squatina formosa (Taiwan angelshark) * Squatina guggenheim (Angular angelshark) * Squatina heteroptera (Disparate angelshark) * Squatina japonica (Japanese angelshark) * Squatina legnota (Indonesian angelshark) * Squatina mexicana (Mexican angelshark) * Squatina nebulosa (Clouded angelshark) * Squatina occulta (Hidden angelshark) * Squatina oculata (Smoothback angelshark) * Squatina pseudocellata ''(Western angelshark) * ''Squatina squatina (Angelshark) * Squatina tergocellata (Ornate angelshark) * Squatina tergocellatoides (Ocellated angelshark) Commercial Value Prior to the late 1980s, the Pacific angel shark was considered a "monk fish". It was a byproduct of commercial gillnetting, with no commercial appeal and was used only for crab bait. In 1977, Michael Wagner, a fish processor in Santa Barbara, California, in cooperation with local commercial fisherman, developed the market for angel sharks. The annual take of angel shark in 1977 was an estimated 147 kg. By 1985, the annual take of angel shark on the central California coast had increased to more than 454 metric tons or an estimated 90,000 sharks. The population declined dramatically and is now regulated. In April 2008, the UK government afforded the angel shark full protection under the Wildlife and Countryside Act. Once considered abundant in the Atlantic Ocean, the angel shark (Squatina squatina) was classified as "critically endangered" in 2010. Conservation Status Most species of angelshark are classified by the IUCN as "Vulnerable", "Endangered", or "Critically Endangered". Only two are currently classified as "Least Concern" while the remainder are so poorly known that they are classified as "Data Deficient". As is true for most sharks, they are slow breeders and coupled with unsustainable by catch levels, this has caused severe declines in their numbers. Category:Chondrichthyes Category:Elasmobranchs Category:Sharks Category:Squatiniformes